In The Shadow of the Red Castle
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Salazen Grum has a new occupant, Stayne and Tarrant meet an old enemy, and Alice and Alannah face the wrath of a madman. Worse, Salazen Grum is about to fall. Will they escape in time?
1. Chapter 1 Smoke and Mirrors

In The Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter One Smoke and Mirrors

It was a Corporal on Patrol that spotted the smoke first as it rose above the twisted and gnarled trees of the Tulgey Wood. The smoke was light in color, indicative of a small fire burning, and came from the direction of the long abandoned castle, Salazen Grum. No Underlander had set foot, paw, or flipper into the Castle since the Exile of Iracebeth fifteen years ago, and the castle had fallen into disrepair and decay. But now, smoke was rising from nearby, and the Corporal felt a sense of unease stirring in him. The Red Castle had always been a morbid place, even before the bloody specter of Iracebeth tainted it, and the blood red shadows cast by the setting sun lent an eerie and unearthly aura.

The Corporal was brought out of his reverie by a firm hand descending on his shoulder. He gave a little yelp of fright, and turned to stare into the eye of his Captain, Ilosovic Stayne. Stayne stared at him, slightly startled, and then spoke in a calming voice.

"Corporal, you're more nervous than Mctwisp. What's wrong?"

The Corporal had recovered from his initial fright, and spoke quietly. "Begging yore pardon, Captain, but I think I see smoke coming from Salazen Grum."

Stayne looked in the direction the Corporal indicated, and gaped. Smoke was indeed rising from the direction of the Red Castle. He bit his lip, and came to a decision. "Patrol, saddle up. We're heading to Salazen Grum."

There was a chorus of "Why's", and Stayne smiled grimly. "Because I need to see where the smoke is coming from. If it's a fire, then we'll have to try and make sure it doesn't endanger a wide area. It hasn't rained in three days, and the Tulgey Wood is a giant tinderbox. I've seen the damage fire can do. So, quit complaining and saddle up. It should only take us about an hour to arrive at the Castle."

When they arrived at the Castle, Stayne felt even more confused. The smoke was rising from the parapets, and the Castle gates were flung open wide. He dismounted, giving the silent order to his men to remain behind, then took a deep breath and walked up to the door, banging with his sword hilt, feeling like a fool. So no one was more surprised than him when the door swung open, revealing a tall, elegantly dressed man.

Stayne staggered back in shock and surprise and gawped at the man before him. He was tall, with slicked back brown-blond hair and an open, pleasant countenance. He had on a long cloak that hid his chest and arms, and trousers of the deepest green. He smiled at Stayne, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. "Well, a visitor. I haven't had one of those for some time now. Welcome." His voice was oddly muffled.

Stayne tried to gather his thoughts, and finally he succeeded. "Who the blazes are you?"

The man laughed pleasantly. "Forgive me, I neglected to introduce myself. Lord Stephan Lumley, late of the King of Diamond's Court at Loch Bui. And from your stature and your patch, might I assume that I am addressing Ilosovic Stayne, former Knave of Hearts to the late Red Queen?"

Stayne nodded, still wary. "That's me. Tell me, My Lord, why are you here?"

Lumley grinned wider, and Stayne felt a distinct sense of unease. "Why, I live here, of course."

Stayne gawped at him, and managed one word. "Why?"

Lumley chuckled. "Well, I got tired of the staid and boring life at Court, and wanted a castle of my own. This place was unoccupied, and I knew that the owner had long since died, so I have made it my home. Would you care to see the repairs I've made?"

Stayne shook his head. "No, some other time. I need to be getting back home or my wife will send Chessur after me. But thank you for the invitation."

Lumley looked at Stayne avidly. "You are married?" At Stayne's nod, he beamed widely. "Then I invite you and your wife to dine with me on Friday. You may bring guests…tell me, do you know Tarrant Hightopp?"

"Yes, quite well. Why?"

Lumley tried not to look too excited. "Well, I think he would like to see the changes I've made to the castle. If possible, invite him to come along as well."

Stayne nodded. "I shall. Lord Lumley, it was nice meeting you. Until we meet again."

Lumley shook Stayne's proffered hand. "Likewise, Stayne."

Three days later, a carriage pulled up in front of Salazen Grum, and four people stepped out, gazing in a mixture of fear, nostalgia, and revulsion at the red stones of Salazen Grum. Tarrant was the first to speak, and his brogue colored his words. "I don' like this, not one bit. We don't know anything about this Laird, ye ken? How do we know what his intentions are? An' why is he livin' in this wreck of a castle when he could live at Marmoreal? I'm telling ye, something's not right. Why invite the four of us, and not Mirana?"

Stayne, Alice, and Alannah exchanged glances, silently agreeing with each other-Tarrant was right. It was rather odd, even in this odd land. But before they could turn around and climb back into the carriage, Alannah spotted Lord Lumley walking up the path towards them, a huge smile on his handsome features. He pumped Stayne's hand enthusiastically, speaking in a joyous tone. "Thank you so much for coming, Sir. I'm so pleased to see you, so pleased." He released Stayne and turned his gaze to Alannah, and she felt a shock of pure terror race through her. She mentally shook herself, and allowed Lumley to shake her hand.

"This must be your wife, Sir Stayne. I must say, I have never seen a more exquisite beauty in all my life. And her name must be as lovely as she is. Might I be so bold as to inquire…?"

"Alannah." Stayne spoke curtly, slightly peeved at the attention Lumley was paying to Alannah. "Her name is Alannah. Would you care to meet the others?"

Lumley turned away from Alannah, who cast Stayne a grateful look. Stayne grinned back and mouthed 'You're welcome.'

Tarrant's greeting towards Lumley was cool but polite, and Alice found herself feeling nervous when he held her hand for just a fraction too long. "My Lord, it is nice to meet you, but could you please release my hand?"

"Of course, my dear. Come, we will have drinks before dinner."

Lumley led them into the castle, and Stayne gawped. The whole place gave off an air of decayed elegance. Rotted tapestries hung from the walls, and layers of dust were everywhere. The air was thick with the smell of mold, age, and rot and Stayne felt an alarm in his head. "Lord Lumley, you said earlier that you had made repairs. Why didn't you start with the Main Hall?"

"Because that will take a long while, as it was in worse shape. I like to start small and work my way up. But here are our drinks."

He smiled at the servant, a small man with a mousy face. The man held a tray on which rested five golden goblets. Lumley smiled. "Thank you, Trevor. Please, friends, take a drink. It's an old recipe I found."

Alannah took a goblet and was about to drink when she caught a whiff of sour apples. Her eyes widened in alarm and she opened her mouth to warn the others when she noticed Lumley glaring at her. He turned to her and spoke pleasantly, but his hard eyes betrayed his anger.

"Lady Stayne, you are not drinking. Is the taste unpleasant to you?"

Alannah gulped, realizing she was trapped. "No, it's…it's fine." She waited until Lumley had turned his back, and then took a swallow of the drink, holding it in her mouth. She then counted to ten, swayed, and dropped to the floor in a pretend faint. The goblet fell from her hands to smash onto the stones below.

Stayne's eye widened in shock at Alannah, and he tried to make his way over to her. But before he made it two steps, he collapsed, followed minutes later by Alice and Tarrant.

Alannah watched through lidded eyes as Lumley carefully examined them, smiling and humming to himself. "Perfect. I set the trap, and the prey falls in." He whistled, and four servants came running, bowing so low their noses almost touched the floor.

"Gora, Josa, take these two men down to the dungeons and lock them in separate cells. Uriah, Toby, take the women and lock them in the upstairs room."

Bowing and scraping, the servants did as they were told. Unbeknownst to anyone, Alannah had heard everything, and now she kept careful track of the path taken by Toby and Uriah as they dragged her and Alice through the castle, up a flight of stairs, and then into a small, windowless room. They flung their burdens carelessly on the floor, then left, locking the door firmly behind them.

As soon as they left, Alannah spat out the potion she had been holding in her mouth and scrubbed her lips with her hands. She looked around, sighing as she realized she and Alice were effectively trapped. She looked over at Alice, sighing ruefully. It would likely be hours before the potion wore off, and until then, all she could do was wait.

She settled back against the wall and began the waiting game.


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the Mask

In The Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Two Behind The Mask

The first thing Stayne felt when he came to was a sharp pain in his head. He groaned in agony, trying not to vomit as nausea raced through him. He hung his head down, breathing slowly, then carefully lifted it and looked around. His heart turned cold with fear as he realized where he was. It was a place he had only been in once and never wished to visit again. He placed his hand on the floor, gulping when he felt cold damp stone. He was in the dungeons of Salazen Grum.

Stayne slowly rose to his knees, clenching his fists against the wave of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him, and then continued to his feet, stumbling over to where the door stood. By standing at an angle and straining his eye, he could just barely make out Tarrant in the cell nearby. The Hatter was curled up on the floor, and Stayne couldn't tell if he was still asleep. He called his name quietly, not wanting to attract attention.

"Tarrant! Tarrant!" He hung his head as another wave of nausea hit, and then looked up quickly as he heard an answering groan from Tarrant.

"Ohhhh…my head…." Stayne watched as Tarrant fumbled to his feet and lurched his way over to his cell door. "Ilosovic, what the bloody blazes is happening? Where's Alice?"

Stayne sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know where Alannah is either, or why we're down here, or why we were drugged!" He jumped in surprise as he heard a voice answer him.

"Shall I tell you, Knave?" Stephan Lumley stepped into view, hatred on his face. He glared wildly at Stayne and Tarrant, and spoke in a voice shrill with madness and hatred. "Shall I tell you why? Because the two of you are responsible for ruining my life! You two are the reason why I am shunned by everyone, why I must live in this cursed, decayed castle! You caused me to lose everything! Home, family, everything! And I think it only fitting that I do the same to you! Oh, those wives of yours will scream loud before I finish with them!"

Tarrant's eyes turned blood red. "If ye lay one finger on mah Alice, ye slurking urpal slackush scrum, I will kill ye!" He launched himself at the door, snarling and growling in rage, and Lumley laughed derisively.

"Rant all you please, Hatter. There's no way out of these cells. Ask Stayne, he knows. Farewell to you both. I'm going to get better acquainted with those lovely women. Especially Alannah. I always was partial to red heads. Such…fiery tempers and so…passionate."

Stayne growled at him. "If you touch her, I will make you scream for mercy before I kill you."

Lumley waved a hand at him and left the dungeons, leaving Stayne to ponder. He looked over at Tarrant, and sighed. The Hatter was ranting in Outlandish, pacing rapidly back and forth across the cell.

"Tarrant! Tarrant!" No response and Stayne sighed. "HATTA!"

Tarrant stopped his pacing and glared at him, eyes still a bit red. "I tol' you. Don't. Call. Me. HATTA!" He suddenly slumped against the door and spoke in a despairing tone. "What are we going to do, Ilosovic? We can't get out of here, and Lumley is going to…to..." he gulped, unable to finish the sentence. Stayne bit his lip.

"I don't know. Maybe if I knew who Lumley really was, that would be a start. I've still got quite a lot of enemies, you know." He smiled to himself at Tarrant's laugh of pretend disbelief.

"You? Enemies? You don't say."

Stayne chuckled, playing along. "I know, it seems impossible to believe that a charmer like me could have enemies, but there's no accounting for taste." He frowned, remembering something Lumley had said. "Tarrant, he accused both of us of ruining his life. Do we have any mutual enemies?"

Tarrant frowned in thought. "You mean besides Iracebeth?" Stayne rolled his eye and nodded. "I…I can't think of any…" his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Alicia!"

Stayne stared at him, totally nonplussed. "Who the blazes is Alicia?"

Tarrant gaped at him. "My third oldest sister. Surely you remember her?"

Stayne thought for a few moments, and then grinned. "Yes! She was a dressmaker, wasn't she? I met her one time…." He trailed off, eye going wide in shock and remembrance. "She had come to see you at Thackery's. I was taking tea with you, and she showed up. She seemed rather flustered and scared about something, and when you pressed further…" He sighed ruefully. "Her husband had been beating her, and she asked for you to talk to him. I think that was the first time I saw you enraged. It was rather scary."

Tarrant smiled grimly. "Aye and do ye remember what we did to that slurvish bastard of an 'usband?

Stayne nodded his face grim. "Aye. He didn't look too good after we finished talkin' to him." He frowned in consternation. "But if he's Lumley, than he must have had the services of a Healer at some point. There's not a mark on him."

Tarrant sighed. "Yer right, but it's the only person I can think of. Most of my clan died with their families on the Horrendevush Day, Alicia included. I always assumed my slurvish brother in law died as well."

Stayne remained silent for several moments. "Tarrant, I know I've said it many times before, but…I'm sorry."

Tarrant grinned at him. "An' I've long since accepted your apology. Now, let's start thinkin' about 'ow to escape from here."

Alannah watched as Alice stirred into wakefulness, speaking in a soothing tone. "Don't try to sit up just yet, Alice. The potion still needs time to wear off."

Alice groaned in agony, and spoke in a whisper. "My head…where are we?" She tried to sit up, sobbing in pain as a fierce wave of nausea hit her. Alannah held her steady, stroking her back.

"Take slow breaths, Alice. The nausea will wear off soon enough. As to where we are, we're in a room in Salazen Grum, and our husbands are in the dungeons. We've been tricked. It appears our host has rather sinister designs. Though what those are, I don't know."

Alice blinked slowly, fighting back the dizziness. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"Codlata. It's a very potent sleeping draught. However, it's rarely used because it causes severe dizziness and nausea when the person wakes up. Lumley must have found an old potions book in the library here."

Alice tried nodding, but gave up when pain lanced through her head. "I see. Then why aren't you sick?"

Alannah smiled. "Because I recognized the draught. It gives off a faint whiff of sour apples." She looked sideways at Alice. "Really, I'm not a Healer for nothing, you know."

Alice giggled, and then fell silent as she heard a key turn in the lock. She cast a fearful glance at the door as it opened, watching warily as Lord Lumley came walking in, a mad grin of fixed hate on his handsome features. "Well, how nice to see you ladies awake. I hope you are comfortable, as I plan on keeping you both here for a very long time. That is, after I've…disposed of a few problems in the dungeons."

Alannah spoke up; making sure her voice carried the proper note of fear and sickness. "Who are you, and why have you imprisoned us? We have done you no wrong."

Lumley's eyes widened maniacally, and he laughed, a high, gibbering sound that chilled their blood. "Your husbands did, though! They turned me from a handsome, well liked man to a horrid monster that must skulk about in darkness and shadow to avoid the screams! And why? Because they believed the story of a worthless woman! Would you care to see what those two did? !"

He hooked his fingers under his chin, yanking hard-and the mask he had been wearing fell to the floor, followed by the brown-blond wig, and the women saw Lord Stephan Lumley's true face.

It was hideous, a cracked, pitted, and scarred monstrosity. One eye blazed green, while the other was a dead white orb. His eyebrows were gone, and one ear had been shorn off by a blade. His nose was gone, leaving in its wake a gaping hole, and his lips were cracked, his teeth and gums rotted black. Lumley cackled insanely. "That's not all! Look!" Unburdened by the mask, his voice had a high, insane register.

He removed his cloak, revealing a hideously burned and mangled left arm. It hung limply, withered and deformed. His chest too was a mass of burns and scars. "Now you see! You see why I want revenge? ! The Hatter and the Knave wouldn't listen when I told them Alicia was lying! They didn't believe me! All that mad Hatter cared about was protecting his precious sister!"

Alice, who had been staring at Lumley in horror, found her voice. "Are you…related to Tarrant?"

Lumley laughed coldly. "I'm his brother in law. I married his sister, Alicia. The silly snippet was a dreamer, and I had to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. I was rather effective at persuading her to be obedient and subservient. A little….persuasion goes a long way, you know."

Alannah had been silent the whole time. Now she spoke, her voice full of contempt and hate. "You beat her, didn't you? You beat her, and she told her brother and my husband, and they stopped you. Did they cause you as much pain as you caused her? I hope so, and I hope they caused more. Slurvish cowards like you always get what they deserve in the end."

Lumley stared at her in silent shock for a few moments before crossing the room in two long strides and backhanding her as hard as he could. She went spinning, crashing against the wall, and sank to the floor, staring up at him in wicked triumph. "Oh, have I struck a nerve, Lumley? Don't like hearing the truth, do you? But why should you? Truth reveals, and cowards hide behind masks. You've been wearing yours for a long time, too-longer than anyone knows. Tarrant and Ilosovic just revealed your true face. You should thank them."

Lumley was breathing hard, his pupils contracting and dilating as he struggled to control his fury. "SHUT UP! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO YOUR BETTER LIKE THAT! I AM LORD OF THIS CASTLE AND I…." He stopped in midsentence as the walls of the castle trembled.

Alannah felt the walls shaking, and for a moment thought that Lumley's shouting had been the culprit. But then she felt the tremor again, and realized that something was seriously amiss. She perked up as she heard panicked footsteps coming towards them, and smirked as Lumley quickly pulled on his wig and mask.

The servant Toby came running into the room, his eyes wide in terror. "Master, the castle is shaking!"

Lumley snorted. "Nonsense! It's merely settling a bit on its foundation, that's all. There's nothing to be concerned with, Toby. Are the prisoners well guarded?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, Master. They have not been any trouble."

Lumley smiled. "Excellent. They haven't been speaking to each other, have they?"

"No, Master. I have not heard one word from either of them."

"Good, good. Head on back to the dungeons, there's a good lad."

After Toby left, Lumley turned to Alannah and Alice. "His father was a friend of mine. All my servants are completely loyal to me, you know."

Alannah snorted. "Rather stupid servants, if I do say so meself. Tell me, Lumley, do they know what's beneath the mask? Or do you hide from them as well?"

Lumley hauled her to her feet, slammed her against the wall, and leaned in, speaking in a low, menacing voice. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you….I'll make your worst nightmares seem like pleasant dreams in comparison. You'll scream so loud they'll hear it at Marmoreal. But first..." he traced her face with his fingers, and leered at her. "I've not had a red head in my bed for quite some time. They're so….wonderfully passionate and….intriguing."

Alannah stared at him, completely unafraid. She had faced rapists, monsters, torture, and the Boojum in her life. She had been raped, abducted, beaten, nearly frozen, bitten and clawed by a monster, succumbed to Madness and killed a madman and his pet, and poisoned. She had been through hell more times than she cared to count, and each time she emerged stronger than before. She had no fear of the scarred animal in front of her. She only felt calm, and suddenly she seized upon a plan.

She had noticed that he was wearing a chain around his neck from which dangled a single key, and she was certain it was the key to the Dungeons. If she could get it…She looked over at Alice, who was watching the proceedings with a look of consternation, frustrated at not being able to do anything. Alannah caught her eye, and they held a silent conversation.

'Find something to knock him out with,' Alannah mouthed, and Alice nodded, searching the room nonchalantly.

Alannah smiled her best seductive smile, and spoke in a low tone. "My Lord Lumley, I am most passionate, and if I do say so myself, quite a…exemplary lover." She traced his face. "I can only hope I'll be able to satisfy one as….discriminating as you, though." She leaned forward and kissed him, concentrating hard on not throwing up. Fortunately, she didn't have to kiss him for very long.

Lumley kissed her back, moaning quietly, then suddenly gave a soft sigh and crumpled to the floor. Alice stood behind him, a large book in her hands and a grin of triumph on her face. "Got him!"

Alannah scrubbed her lips, wiping away the taste of him, and quickly knelt in front of him, pulling the chain off him. "Good. Now, we need to find the dungeons as quickly as possible! We're in more peril than you realize."

Alice frowned. "What peril?" The castle trembled again, and Alannah smiled grimly.

"The castle is collapsing. I'm no architect, but based on the amount of mold and rot I saw while we were being hauled up here, and the numerous cracks in the stones I saw, I'd say we've got two hours or less before this palace becomes a heap of rubble."

Alice's eyes widened. "Then we had better start looking! Err…what about Lumley?"

Alannah sighed. "I hope you gave him a good knock. We can't worry about him right now; we have to find our men!"

They left the room to begin their search.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations and Collapse

In the Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Three Conversations and Collapse

Mirana was beginning to get a little worried. It had been almost eight full hours since the Hightopps and the Staynes left for Salazen Grum, and they had not yet returned. She paced the throne room, wondering if perhaps she was being overly protective of her friends, when Mctwisp came hopping into the room as fast as he could. His eyes were wide with worry and anxiety, and he wrung his paws together so quickly they were almost a blur.

"Majesty, the carriage that took the Hightopps and Staynes to Salazen Grum has returned-and it is empty!"

Mirana whirled on him, her face whiter than normal. "Empty? Are you certain?"

Mctwisp nodded. "Yes. It's the same carriage."

Mirana drew a harsh breath. "I fear something is gravely amiss, Mctwisp. Have you told the Lady Margaret?"

"N…no, Majesty," the rabbit stammered. Mirana sighed.

"Then you must tell her right away."

"Tell me what, Majesty?"

Mirana and Mctwisp turned, staring at a very worried Margaret. She stepped into the room, gazing in trepidation at their worried expressions. "Has something happened to my sister? Is Alice in danger? Has she been hurt?"

Mirana walked over to her, gently placing her hands on her shoulder, and spoke calmly. "Margaret, I am sure Alice is fine. It's just…the carriage that took her to Salazen Grum has returned empty."

Margaret blanched in fright. "Empty?" she whispered, voice cracking. Mirana nodded, and Margaret moaned, swaying on her feet. "How…how much danger is she in?"

Mirana frowned. "I don't know, Meggie. But take comfort in the fact that your little sister is extremely brave and resourceful, and she's with Alannah. That woman is the equal of her knavish husband in bravery and cunning. Alice is in good hands."

Margaret bit her lip, still worried. "I know Alice is brave, but she is still my baby sister, and I cannot help but worry about her constantly. If I could do something to help, perhaps I would not worry as much."

Mirana smiled. "Would you be willing to keep an eye on the children? They're in the Staynes' cottage right now with Chessur, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the help."

Margaret grinned in relief. "More than willing, Mirana." She left the throne room, and Mirana smiled softly.

"Time, bring everyone home safe."

"No."

"Yes."

"I absolutely refuse. Why can't you do it?"

"Because, Alice, I had the unpleasant task of kissing Lumley. Besides, I think Uriah likes you best."

"It's appalling, Alannah! You're asking me to pretend to seduce someone! I can't do it!"

Alannah sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She and Alice were currently pressed up against a wall, conversing in low whispers. Directly in front of them was a flight of stairs leading down to the dungeons, and in front of the stairs, a grim expression on his face, was the servant Uriah. He had not yet spotted them, but Alannah knew it was only a matter of time. They had already determined that there was no other way to the dungeons, and Alannah suggested to Alice that she distract the guard so they could make good their escape. Much to her consternation, Alice had refused. Alannah sighed, conceding defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just stay here and keep silent until I tell you it's safe."

Uriah watched carefully as Alannah walked over to him, a sultry smile on her face. "Why are you out of your room? Where's the other one?"

Alannah smiled bashfully. "Well…I don't rightly know. But really, why worry about her? His Lordship said that I could look around the castle a bit. Care to give me a tour?" She smiled coyly at him, twirling her hair between her fingers, and Uriah gulped. "I'm sure that you know every inch of this…lovely place." She dipped her head, smiling up at him, and Uriah puffed with pride.

"I am quite well acquainted with Salazen Grum, My Lady. It would be my honor to give you a tour."

Alannah slunk closer to him, and draped her arms around his neck. Uriah gulped again, and Alannah spoke in a low voice. "I hope it's a nice one…by the way, what's your name?"

"Uriah," he squeaked, and Alannah repeated it, rolling the name about on her tongue.

"Well, Uriah, I've something to say. Goodnight."

"Good…" Uriah crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Alannah dragged him out of the path of the stairs, and motioned to Alice. She came forward, staring in surprise at Uriah.

"How did you manage to knock him out like that?"

Alannah beamed wickedly. "Ilosovic showed me. Apply the right amount of pressure, and a person goes out like a candle. He'll be asleep for a while."

At that moment, there was an almighty rumble that caused the castle to sway violently. Alice and Alannah exchanged frightened glances, and raced down the stairs as quickly as they could, dodging falling dust and small rocks. They reached the dungeons, leaping back as frigid water pooled around their ankles. It was flowing steadily from beneath the door, rising steadily. Within seconds, it was almost to their knees.

Alannah yanked the key off her neck and inserted it in the lock, sighing in relief as she felt a click. She turned the lock, and the door sprung open. A wave of water came pouring out, buffeting her and Alice about the legs, and they scrabbled to maintain their balance.

Alannah peered down into the blackness of the dungeons, her heart in her throat. "ILOSOVIC!" There was no response, and Alannah screamed louder. "ILOSOVIC! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

"TARRANT! TARRANT!" Alice was screaming just as frantically, and was about to give up when an answering cry came from below.

"ALANNAH! ALICE!" It was Stayne, and Alannah sobbed in relief, answering back.

"ILOSOVIC! ARE YOU HURT?"

"No, but I'm about to go numb from this water. Hurry!"

Alannah ran forward, yelping in shock as she fell in ice cold water up to her chest. She quickly recovered, and sloshed her way over to Stayne's cell, grabbing his outstretched hand. "Oh….you're safe…you're alive…we need to get out…where's Tarrant? !"

"'M over here," came a muffled reply, and Alannah turned. Tarrant's face and lips were blue with cold, and his teeth chattered. "Qu….qui…quite the plea…pleasant…di…din…dinner."

Alannah laughed through her tears. "Yes, wasn't it?" She held up the key, smiling grimly. "However, I think it's time we were gone." She unlocked Stayne's cell, and he fell forward into her arms, shivering with cold. "Ilosovic, I can't hold you up! Please…baby…you have to walk."

Stayne blinked. "Huh? Oh…yes, of course…get…Tarrant out…I'll... wait..." He slumped, and Alannah hauled him to his feet.

"NO. Don't you dare fall asleep on me. ALICE! Come here!" Alice came sloshing over, and Alannah pressed the key into her hand. "Get your husband out!"

Alice unlocked Tarrant's cell, catching him as he fell into her arms. "Lo, mah Alice."

Alice gulped. "Hello, my Tarrant. Alannah, what are we going to do? I can't hold him much longer!"

Alannah shook her head. "I don't know! The water's moving too swiftly, I can barely stay upright myself!"

Alice was about to answer when there was a gigantic splash from behind her, and she turned to see a large hole where a slab of stone had once stood. Through the hole she could see…

"ALANNAH! THERE'S LIGHT!"

Alannah spun around, gaping at the thin beam of light that filtered through the hole in the wall. "Oh, thank Time!" She looked at Stayne, speaking softly.

"Alice has found a way out, but baby, you're going to have to swim." Her eyes widened in terror as he slumped, drifting into unconsciousness. "No, no, no…Please baby, stay awake! Ilosovic! ILOSOVIC!" She slapped him, and sobbed in desperation when there was no response. She shut her eyes, praying.

"Time, if ever I was in your favor, favor me now. Please, help us out of this dark dungeon!"

She opened her eyes, and gaped. The water was flowing slowly and sluggishly-she didn't have to fight the current any longer! She looked over at Alice and Tarrant. The Hatter was conscious, but shivering violently. "Ti…Time is on yer side I see."

Alannah exerted every bit of strength she could, dragging her semi-conscious husband over to the hole in the wall. She stopped, panting in exertion, and was shocked to hear a familiar voice in her ear.

"Need some help, love?"

She turned her head and stared at Chessur in relief. "Chessur! How…when…where…?"

Chessur smiled grimly. "I felt my tree trembling, and decided to investigate. Lucky for you."

Alannah nodded, exhausted and numb from cold. "Yes, lucky. Take Ilosovic, I'll follow. Alice, Tarrant, can you manage?" They nodded, and Alannah sighed in relief. "Good."

Chessur wrapped his tail firmly around Ilosovic's wrist, and then evaporated, reappearing on the far side of the moat. Ilosovic was still drifting, and Chessur waited and watched the water with anxious eyes. "Come on..." The hole was underwater, and Chessur gulped. "Come on…"

He jumped back with a hiss of shock as Alannah shot to the surface of the moat, gasping harshly. Tarrant and Alice followed moments later, and they quickly swam to shore, hauling themselves onto the grass, panting in exhaustion. Alannah scrambled over to Ilosovic.

"Wake up! Ilosovic…please…wake up!"

Chessur floated forward, and nudged her. "Could you use this, Alannah?" She gaped in disbelief at the vial in his paws. It was a warming potion.

"How…How…?"

"I carry one with me….just in case."

Alannah grabbed the vial from him and uncorked it, pouring a bit of the contents down Ilosovic's throat, then took a sip herself, sighing in relief as she felt it take effect. "Alice, Tarrant-take a sip of this."

It only took a few minutes for the potion to work, and Alannah gasped in relief as she heard Ilosovic whisper her name.

"Alannah." He sat up, and enveloped her in his arms, sobbing quietly in relief. "Oh, thank Time we're safe."

Alice, who was being embraced just as tightly by Tarrant, spoke in a sad tone. "What…what about the people in the castle? The servants? Shouldn't we try to help them?"

Alannah shook her head. "There's nothing we can do. The castle is too near collapse. If we set foot in it, we could be trapped."

Alice smiled grimly. "And Lumley? Is he trapped?" Before anyone could answer her, there was a high, insane laugh from behind them. They froze, then turned and stared into Lumley's monstrous face. He was covered in dust and blood, and he held a dagger aloft in his hand.

"ME? ! TRAPPED! NEVER! I SWORE TO GET MY REVENGE!"

He came running forward, dagger raised, and Stayne and Tarrant clung to their wives, prepared to defend them with their lives. But it was Chessur who acted first.

He flew towards Lumley; claws bared, then vanished, knowing that while he was incorporeal he was invulnerable.

Lumley stopped, staring wildly around. "I know you're around here, Cheshire puss. Come on, show yourself and I'll give you a delicious bowl of cream!" He slashed the air with his dagger, and spoke again. "Or how about a nice bit of catnip? Would that be…" he suddenly gave a strangled gasp as Chessur buried his claws deep in his back.

The Cat leaned in, speaking in a menacing tone. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Lumley gave a gurgle, blood pooling from his mouth, and fell forward, impaling himself on his dagger. He gave one final shudder and went limp.

Tarrant and Stayne sighed in relief, and then staggered to their feet with the help of Alice and Alannah. Salazen Grum was falling, and they watched it collapse in horrified fascination. Over the sound of rocks and stone crumbling they could hear high, thin screams.

It was Stayne who first noticed the moon shining through the monstrous gap in the walls. "Alannah! Look!"

She looked, gawping in disbelief, and then noticed a large fissure in the bottom part of the wall. As they watched, the fissure moved upwards by leaps and bounds, widening more and more, giving birth to more fissures and more cracks. Alice, Chessur and Tarrant watched, fascinated as more stones fell into the moat.

There was an almighty blast of wind that nearly knocked them over and the once mighty walls of the Red Castle burst asunder, revealing the moon in all its glory.

Then came a roar that seemed to shake the very air itself, and as they watched in horror, the moat before them closed sullenly and silently over the fragments of Salazen Grum.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue and Recuperations

In the Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Four Rescue and Recuperations

_Then came a roar that seemed to shake the very air itself, and as they watched in horror, the moat before them closed sullenly and silently over the fragments of Salazen Grum._

Stayne was the first to recover. He gasped harshly, releasing his breath in a long whoosh of air, and stared in quiet disbelief at the rippling water. Here and there, fragments of what had once been a mighty palace stuck out. He rubbed his hand across his face, and spoke in a trembling tone. "It's…gone. It's all…gone."

Alannah nodded, rubbing his back in slow circles. "I know. We need to go, Ilosovic. Come on." She gently tugged his arm, and he followed, eye still wide with shock.

"It…collapsed…" he turned back, and stared at the wreckage for a long time, then spoke so softly Alannah had to strain to hear him. "This was my home once. I did love living here, once. But then…" He gave a violent shudder and turned away, smiling sadly at Alannah. "We should go. Alice and Tarrant are waiting."

Alannah nodded and together they walked up the path, where Alice and Tarrant waited, leaning heavily on each other. Alice sighed, her voice full of exhaustion. "The carriage is gone, and Chessur can't take all of us at once. We've no way of getting back to Marmoreal."

Tarrant added his thoughts. "Aye, an' Alannah-I wouldn't try askin' Time fer another favor so soon. 'E can be rather fussy about that sort o' thing."

Alannah huffed in frustration. "Then we're going to have to walk."

Alice gaped at her. "Walk? Tarrant and Ilosovic can barely stand on their own, much less walk the distance from here to Marmoreal, and you look like you're about to collapse yourself. Frankly, I'm not sure I could make it myself."

Alannah wheeled on her, rage and grief on her face. "What do you suggest, Champion? ! Stay here and hope someone comes looking for us? ! Just sit down and wait to be rescued? BUGGER THAT." She drew a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Alice. But I don't know what else to do. We have to at least try." She looked over at Ilosovic, gulping. He was in a stupor, and Alannah wasn't sure if he was aware of his surroundings. She stared in his eye, speaking firmly. "Ilosovic…babe…I need you to listen to me. We're going to try to make it back to Marmoreal on foot, and I need you to stay awake. You're going to have to help me, so stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

Stayne nodded once. "Mmmm hmm." Alannah smiled gently at him.

"Good." She hooked one arm firmly about Ilosovic's waist, then took his arm and locked it around her waist, creating support, and then looked over at Alice and Tarrant. "Ready?" They nodded, and Alannah gritted her teeth and set off down the path to Marmoreal, stumbling in exhaustion. Ilosovic was barely conscious, and he kept falling to his knees. Alannah hauled him up. "You have to walk! Come on, walk!"

Ilosovic blinked at her. "Can't…" he slumped to the ground in a dead faint, and Alannah screamed in agony and frustration.

"Get up! Please! We're almost there! We're…almost..." she reeled in exhaustion, and collapsed to her knees, completely done in. "There..." she fell to the ground, unconscious. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was Alice and Tarrant falling to the ground.

She drifted, hearing voices drifting in and out of her mind.

"They're alive, but wet and cold. They must have collapsed from exhaustion."

"Get them into my carriage as quickly as possible. They need dry clothes and warm beds. Hurry!"

"Yes, Majesty. Devon, help me with the Captain. He's going to take a bit of lifting."

"Yes Sir."

"Majesty, we've got a problem. Lady Stayne seems to have quite the grip on her husband. I can't pry her loose."

"Then don't try, Lieutenant. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get them both in the carriage. You two, get Alice and Tarrant."

Alannah felt herself slowly drifting back to consciousness. She blinked, noticing a white blur in front of her. The blur slowly solidified into the relief filled face of Mirana.

"Welcome back, Alannah."

Alannah blinked her brain still sluggish. "How?"

"I ordered the Patrol to look for you four. What happened?"

"We…were…tricked. Old…enemy of….Ilosovic's and…Where's Ilosovic? !" She sat up frantically, and Mirana pressed her back down.

"He's fine. He's right next to you, although I think he's still asleep."

Alannah spun around, sobbing in relief at the sight of her husband curled up next to her. He was breathing steadily, and Alannah smiled, tracing his face gently with her fingers. He murmured her name, and she clasped his hand in hers, gently kissing the knuckles. "I'm here, my love." She turned to Mirana, and took a deep breath. "The owner turned out to be an old enemy of Ilosovic's and Tarrant's…"

Mirana frowned deeply when Alannah finished her narrative. "Thank Time you made it out before the castle collapsed on your heads. Now, you are still very exhausted. Sleep."

"Where are our children?"

Mirana spoke soothingly, gently stroking Alannah's face. "They're perfectly safe. They're in your cottage. Margaret is watching them. Arianna and Josiah as well. And before you ask, Alice and Tarrant are doing fine. They're in the next bedchamber. Sleep, Alannah. Rest and recover."

"Mmmm…" Alannah nodded, and slowly drifted back to sleep, her arms wound tightly around Ilosovic. He was so warm, she thought. So warm. "I love you…"

Mirana smiled gently at the pair, and then glided out of the room, gazing at the sea of concerned faces. "They will all recover. Thomas, thank you for your help. Now, let us leave them be. They will awaken soon, I promise."

The first thing Stayne was aware of as he awoke was that he was in a warm bed. The second thing was that he was wearing dry clothes. The third, and best thing, was that Alannah was pressed up against him, her arms entwined tightly around his torso and her legs tangled with his own.

He stroked her face, speaking softly. "Alannah…baby…c'mon, open those gorgeous green eyes." He smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hi."

Alannah stared at him for a few moments in silence before bursting into tears of relief and kissing him. "You're awake….you're safe….we're safe… I love you…I love you so damn much, Ilosovic….I can't live without you…I love you…"

"Shhh….Alannah, Shhh…I love you…I'm here…I will always be here…I swear by Underland herself…I love you, My Lady."

Alannah smiled at him, tears still coursing down her face. "And I you, My Lord. I…need to tell you how Alice and I managed to escape."

Stayne listened as she told him. When she finished, she gazed at him in a silent question. He smiled softly, and answered-pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I will never stop loving you. You did what you had to do, and I am grateful beyond measure that you were able to think so quickly on your feet."

Alannah gave a sob of relief and happiness and kissed him, threading her fingers through his silken hair. "Ilosovic?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

"Of course, my beauty."

"Ilosovic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Go slowly."

"Whatever my lady wishes."

"Ohhhh…yes…my Lord...love you…"

They made love slowly, kissing and caressing each other, mouths and fingers stroking, biting, and licking, needing to be reassured of each others presence, needing to be comforted and needing to give comfort. Their hands entwined as they moved together, sighing and gasping. Ilosovic moved slowly and strongly inside her, eye fixed on hers, and marveled to himself at the love he saw reflected in their green depths.

"I love you, Alannah…I love you…my wife…my love…my life...my queen…I ngra leat, mo ghra…mo shaol…mo banrion."

"I ngra leat, Ilosovic…mo Tiarna, mo fhear ceile. I love you, my Lord, my husband…I love you…"

Stayne cried out her name as he climaxed, and Alannah followed moments later with her own cry as she felt her body tremble with the force of her climaxes. "Ohhhh…Ilosovic!"

They lay together in the dark room, arms around each other, and watched as the sun slowly rose over Marmoreal.


	5. Chapter 5 Healings and Hope

In The Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Five Healings and Hope

A quiet knock sounded on the door, and Stayne sighed in exasperation. "Whoever that is, you'll have to come back later. My Lady and I are quite busy." He nuzzled Alannah's neck, speaking in a low growl. "Right, baby?"

Alannah giggled and was about to answer when she heard a reply that made her eyes go wide with joy. Stayne heard it too, and grinned.

"Daidi! Quit kissin' Momma and let me in!"

Alannah spun around, beaming at Stayne. "It's Katarina! Come on in, sweetheart!"

The door flew open and Katarina came pelting into the room, landing on the bed with a magnificent flying leap. Her parents embraced her, silent tears of relief running down their faces. Alannah was the first to find her voice.

"Oh my little one, I'm so happy to see you. I was so scared that I'd never get to see you again…where are your brother and sister?"

Katarina smiled through her tears. "They're outside with Aunt Meggie. I wanted to come in first. You're not mad, are you?"

Alannah laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "No, my inion. I'm not mad. However, I am anxious to see your siblings, so go and tell Meggie she can bring them in."

"No need, Alannah." Margaret walked into the room, Victoria in her arms and Michael at her side. He stared wide eyed at his parents before breaking away from Margaret and running over to the bed, landing directly in Stayne's lap and throwing his arms around his neck. Margaret came forward and placed Victoria in Alannah's outstretched arms, and she immediately begin rocking and cooing to her. "Hello my little baibin, I missed you and so did your Daidi. Margaret, thank you so much for watching over them."

Margaret smiled softly, stroking Victoria's hair. "It was a pleasure, Alannah. And now that everyone is reunited, I'm going to go check in on my sister and brother in law. Fairfarren, all." She left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Michael was still clinging to Stayne, and he began rambling.

"Daidi, I missed you where were you are you hurt did the big red castle really fall down and why did it fall down and Momma are you alright and were you in trouble and are Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant alright and.."

"Michael! One thought at a time, lad." Stayne said, laughing. "I missed you too. I wasn't hurt too badly, just very cold and wet. Yes, the big red castle did fall down and..." he paused, blinking in shock. "Michael, how do you know it fell?"

Katarina looked at him, open honesty on her face. "Chessur told us."

Alannah blinked in surprise. "Really?" Katarina and Michael nodded, and Alannah sighed. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing, Momma! Honest!" Katarina's eyes were wide with childish solemnity, and Stayne and Alannah exchanged glances of disbelief. Stayne looked at Katarina, speaking in a no nonsense tone.

"Katarina, what else did he tell you?"

Katarina's face crumpled. "He…he said that you and Momma were there wh…whe…when it happened, and I thou…I thought I'd never see you again b...bu...but then he said that you had gotten out but were un…uncon…"

"Unconscious, sweetie." Alannah said, gently stroking her back. "It means your Daidi and I were sleeping really deeply. We had been in some really cold water, and we were very tired. So we went to sleep."

Michael lifted his head from off Stayne's chest and looked over at her, face still puffy from crying. "Momma, were you scared?"

Alannah smiled briefly. "Yes and no. I wasn't scared of the man that tricked us into coming to the castle, but I was scared of never seeing my babies again."

Stayne gaped at her. "Lumley didn't scare you? That face of his could give the Jabberwock nightmares."

Alannah grinned wickedly. "From what I understand, you and Tarrant are responsible for giving him that face. Nice handiwork." She sighed, and gazed seriously at him. "I've faced things more nightmarish than him, Ilosovic. You know that. The only thing Alice and I cared about was getting out of that room and freeing you and Tarrant."

Stayne nodded. "Smart women. Where were you imprisoned?"

"It was a room at the top of the stairs, no windows, rather small, and very dusty. Does that help?"

Stayne bit his lip. "Was there a mirror hanging on the wall?"

Alannah looked at him, surprised. "Yes! It had been smashed quite a long time, though. Why?"

Stayne gave a short, barking laugh. "You were in my old chambers. I smashed the mirror with my sword right after Iracebeth forced me to…well, prove my loyalty. I was a little Mad."

Alannah reached over and squeezed his hand in sympathy. "Did you stay there the whole time?"

"No. Iracebeth had me move into chambers closer to her so I would be able to hear her when she called. She was quite adamant that when she called, I was to come posthaste."

Alannah grinned evilly. "In more ways than one, I imagine."

Stayne gawped at her before bursting into laughter. Alannah tried to look solemn, but her efforts failed and she began laughing just as hard. Katarina and Michael exchanged confused glances, and Katarina spoke up, confused.

"Why are you and Daidi laughing?"

Alannah gasped for breath. "We'll…tell you when you're older. Ilosovic, you are a devil, you know that?"

Stayne gaped at her, still laughing. "Me? You're the one that turned an innocent remark on its head. Rather devilish, Milady. I knew there was a reason I loved you. You are almost as devious as me."

"Almost?" Alannah gave him a look of mock hurt, then leaned in and kissed him. "As a woman, I am automatically more devious than any man. Unwritten Law, love."

"Ah. I see." Stayne grinned, and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You're lucky we're not alone, or I would show you just how…devious…I can be." He smirked to himself at her tiny gulp of anticipation.

"Devil man."

"Mmm hmm."

Katarina giggled. "Momma, you and Daidi are so silly."

Alannah laughed. "We are, aren't we? Moving on…did you have fun with Aunt Meggie?"

Katarina and Michael beamed, nodding rapidly, and began to talk at once, overlapping each other.

"Yes, we did."

"She told us stories from Overland, and told us about London."

"Did you really turn her old husband into a rat?"

"Can we go to London?"

"Can I have a pet rat?"

"Michael, rats are gross."

"They are not, Katarina! They're neat! Momma, can I have a rat?"

"Well, if he gets a rat I want a tove! They're so cute. Momma, Daidi, can I have a tove?"

"Why do you get to have a tove? I'm going to have my very own Bandersnatch!"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be an important artist and travel and meet lots of neat people, so there!"

"You are not!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"ENOUGH." Alannah glared at them. "That will be quite enough, you two. Pack it in right now, understand?" They glanced down at the sheets, and she spoke again. "Understand?" Katarina and Michael looked up at her.

"We're sorry, Momma."

Alannah huffed. "Well, I certainly would hope so. Maybe some day we'll all take a trip to London. Michael, I'll let you have a rat when you turn ten, no sooner. And don't try to bargain, my decision is final. Katarina, unfortunately you can't have a tove. The last one went extinct three years ago. Besides, you've already got enough responsibilities taking care of Badger and Kaspar. Michael, unless our Bandersnatch meets up with a lady Bandersnatch, the chances of you having one for a pet are extremely unlikely. And I'm sure your sister will be a great artist. And unless I'm mistaken, aren't you the one that's constantly asking her to draw you a picture?"

"Yes, Momma. 'M sorry, Katarina."

"That's alright, Michael. Momma, I drew a picture of Aunt Meggie. Wanna see it?" Alannah nodded, and Katarina pulled a folded piece of paper out of her dress pocket and handed it to her.

Alannah examined it, marveling over her daughter's skill. Margaret was in profile, hands clasped behind her back as she laughed. She noticed something odd and blinked, then her eyes widened. "Katarina, when did you draw this?"

"Monday. I haven't shown it to anyone yet. Why?"

Stayne glanced over at her. "Alannah?"

"Ilosovic, take a good look at this picture and tell me if you see what I see."

He took the picture from her and examined it closely, eye widening. He looked over at her and nodded, grinning. "I see it."

Katarina looked from her mother to her father, completely confused. "What do you see?"

Stayne and Alannah grinned.

"Sweetie, Aunt Meggie's pregnant," Alannah said happily, and Katarina gaped at them.

"Really?" They nodded, and she clapped, laughing with joy. "Frabjous! She doesn't know, though! We have to tell her, she'll be so excited, and Aunt Alice will be so excited, and so will Uncle Thomas and Tarrant, and Aunt Mirana will want to throw a big party, and I hope she has a girl, and are you going to tell them, Momma?"

"Tell us what?"

Alannah smiled at Tarrant as he entered the room followed by Alice and Margaret. Josiah was clinging to him, and Alice had Arianna. Tarrant walked over to Alannah and gazed at her, his eyes a soft green. "I…wanted to thank you. Alice told me how you managed our escape. That took a great deal of courage." He took her hand, kissing the knuckles in a courtly manner, and spoke in a soft brogue. "Go raibh maith agat, mo chara fior."

"Ta failte romhat, Tarrant."

Tarrant kissed her cheek, and then grinned at the assembled company. "So, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Alannah smiled, and then looked over at Margaret. "Well, actually, it's something to do with you, Meggie. How's your appetite been lately?"

"Umm…rather healthy, actually. But lately I seem to be eating more than I usually do."

"Hmmm, and are you feeling a bit listless in the mornings when you wake up?"

Margaret nodded eyes wide. "Yes! Thomas remarked on it a few days ago. I…I was going to come and see you, but he said it was probably nothing." She gasped. "Is it something?"

Alannah grinned. "It is. It's very something. It's the most something any something could be. It's a truly splendiferous spectacular and sensational something!"

Alice suddenly began laughing. "Oh, yes, a marvelous something!"

Margaret stared at the two women in consternation. "Will you two stop laughing and tell me what is going on?"

"We probably should tell her."

"Yes, we should. You're her sister, you tell her."

"Well, you're the Healer, you tell her."

Margaret growled in frustration. "Will someone please tell me!"

Alice and Alannah grinned, and then answered in the same moment. "You're pregnant."

Margaret gawped at them. "I'm…pregnant?" They nodded eagerly, and Margaret blinked, and then laughed in joy. "I'm…I'm having Thomas's child! Oh, this is wonderful! I must tell him!" She pulled Alice and Alannah into a crushing hug, and then ran out of the room in search of Thomas.

Five minutes later, there was a whoop of joy that echoed through the halls. Stayne and Tarrant grinned at each other, recognizing the sound of a very happy father to be.

"Thomas sounds happy," Tarrant giggled. Stayne laughed.

"He does, and no one deserves it more. He and Meggie will make wonderful parents."

Alannah and Alice nodded in agreement, and Alannah pressed herself against Ilosovic before speaking.

"We have all been through fire and flame to get to where we are now, Meggie included. I doubt there's many in this Court who would be able to face the challenges and obstacles we have faced in our lives, and traipse the hard roads we had to travel to get to where we are, and that is a bond that can never be broken. Salazen Grum has fallen, and it will no longer be a source of horror and despair. The land will heal in time, and so will we. We always do."


	6. Chapter 6 A New Life

In the Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Six A New Life

Margaret leaned back against the couch, eyes closed. She was in the Staynes' cottage, visiting with Alannah, and currently in her last week of pregnancy. At first, Margaret had been worried that she might not be strong enough to carry a child to full term. But a thorough examination from the Court Healer alleviated her worries. She had confided in Alannah that Lowell had wanted her to bear children solely to carry on the Manchester name, and had been absolutely apoplectic when she had been unable to conceive. Margaret had wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with her, and had been to the finest doctors in London, but none of them were able to solve her problem. And so she had resigned herself to a childless life and a loveless marriage.

"But look at me now," she told Alannah, gently stroking the small bump on her stomach, "happily married and three months pregnant. And you're sure the baby is healthy?"

Alannah laughed. "Meggie, you have asked me that every week for the past three months. Your child is perfectly healthy, and so are you. Just keep following my advice, and you'll do splendidly. Have you been taking that tonic for morning sickness I gave you?"

"Yes, but I do wish you could make it taste a bit pleasanter. It's quite vile."

"Sorry, I can't. Besides, the worse something tastes the more effective it is, especially if it's medicine. Have you talked to Tarrant about making the babe's clothing?"

Margaret laughed, nodding. "Yes, and I think he's covered an entire room with clothes and hats for both a boy and a girl. I never fully realized how talented he really is."

"He's not Royal Hatter for nothing."

That had been six months ago, and now Margaret watched as Alannah bustled around the kitchen, humming to herself. "Alannah? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No!" Alannah called back, and Margaret smiled, and then gasped in shock as she felt her stomach give a strong jolt.

"Alannah!"

"Meggie, I told you I don't need any…"

"I…I think I just had a contraction!"

Alannah came running into the room and sat next to Margaret, eyes wide with concern. "Are you certain?"

Margaret was about to answer when a stronger contraction hit her and she yelped in pain and surprise, gazing at Alannah in fear. "I…I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" She burst into tears and Alannah hugged her, speaking softly.

"Hush now, Meggie. I know you're scared, but that's normal. You have carried the babe this far, and you only need to carry it a bit more. I'll be with you, I promise. You're in perfectly capable hands."

Margaret wiped her eyes and nodded. "You're right; I'm being a bit silly, aren't I? It's just….such a life changing experience."

Alannah smiled softly. "It is. Now, why don't you go on and lie down, and when Ilosovic and the children get back, I'll ask him to fetch Thomas. How would that be?"

"I…I wouldn't want to get your sheets dirty."

"They can be washed. I've given birth twice on that bed, after all. Go on, lie down and get comfortable. Time is of the essence."

"Why is…" Margaret cried out in shock as she felt her water break. "Oh my!"

Alannah frowned and helped her to her feet; escorting her into the bedroom and helping her lie down. "You're going to be fine, I promise." She turned as she heard the door opening, and grinned as she heard a familiar voice.

"Captain, thank you again for the advice. I'll take it to heart, I promise. Meggie? Darling, where are you?"

Alannah grinned at Margaret, who was beaming in joy, and answered. "She's in here, Thomas!"

Thomas came in the room and gawped at the sight before his eyes. "Meggie?" he whispered, and she stretched out her arms, beaming. He ran forward and they embraced, kissing deeply. Thomas pulled back, concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

Alannah laughed. "She's fine, Thomas, and you are about to see your child." Thomas gawped at her, mouth moving in silent astonishment.

"M...Mu...My…child?" he stammered, and Alannah nodded, grinning.

Thomas nodded, still gob smacked, and Stayne chuckled.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

A grin slowly spread across Thomas' face, and he whooped in joy and kissed Margaret. "Frabjous! I'm ready to meet the little one!"

Alannah nodded, then bent and checked Margaret. "Good, because she's ready. Thomas, get behind her for support. Meggie, when I tell you to, I want you to push. I know you're scared, but your body will know what to do. Take a deep breath, now, and push."

Thomas held her, whispering words of encouragement in her ear. "It's alright, Meggie. I'm here. Everything is fine."

Margaret bore down, screaming in pain. "IT HURTS!"

Alannah gazed sympathetically at her. "I know, but I promise it will be worth it. Keep pushing, Meggie."

Margaret pushed again, panting and sobbing in pain and exhaustion, and slumped against the pillows, sweat running down her face. "I…I can't do it."

Alannah looked at her. "You're nearly done, Meggie. I can see the head. Just a few more pushes, and you'll be done, I promise."

"I…have…been…pushing…for…two…hours," Margaret panted, and Alannah nodded, speaking in a mock serious tone.

"Well, then five more minutes isn't going to hurt. Come on, Meggie."

Margaret glared at her. "You are a cruel woman, you know that?"

"I've been told. Push."

Margaret took a gigantic breath and pushed with all her might, and the silence in the cottage was suddenly shattered by the sharp wail of a newborn baby. Alannah grinned.

"Congratulations, you have had a boy. Would you like to hold him?"

Margaret nodded, and Alannah came forward and gently placed the child in her arms. He was awake, and he stared up at his overjoyed parents. Margaret gulped, and then spoke quietly. "Hello, little lad. I'm so pleased to meet you. I'm your Momma, and this is your Daddy. Thomas, he's got my eyes and your hair."

Thomas nodded, tears of happiness flowing down his face. "He does. Meggie, he's perfect. And so small…"

Stayne laughed. "He'll grow, trust me. Congratulations to both of you. Have you thought of a name?"

Margaret nodded. "We're going to call him Adrian."

Stayne smiled and gently stroked Adrian's hair. "Well, let me welcome you to Underland, Adrian Blanchard. You have two very wonderful parents. Again, congratulations. Alannah?"

"Hmm?"

"Good job, love."

"Oh, Meggie he's so adorable! He's got your eyes, and just look at that cute little nose and those lovely little fingers and toes and feet and…"

"Alice!"

"Sorry."

It was three days later, and everyone was gathered in the Staynes' cottage. Alice was holding her nephew, cooing and babbling at him while Tarrant was showing Thomas and Margaret just a few of the many stacks of clothing he had made. The children were outside trying to get as dirty as possible, and Stayne and Alannah were in the kitchen, diligently preparing dinner-or at least so they had claimed.

"Ilosovic, if you don't behave yourself…." Alannah was rather flustered. She had been mixing together dough for biscuits when Stayne had come up behind her and begun to 'help'. Said help consisted of him pressing rather firmly against her and nuzzling her neck, then linking his hands with hers in the dough, kneading it rather slowly. He chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to behave."

Alannah groaned. "I know, but we…have…company. Please, try to control yourself for a few hours."

"Very well. But when everyone's gone and the children are asleep…I can promise you a very busy night."

Alannah turned in his arms and kissed him. "I look forward to it. Go tell the children to come in and get washed for dinner, please."

"Yes dear."

The dinner was an enormous success, full of good food and good conversation. After it was over, the Hightopps and Blanchards returned to their respective homes, and Stayne and Alannah put their children to bed. Once they were finished, Stayne turned to Alannah with a wicked grin on his face and scooped her up into his arms. "Now, as I recall-I promised you a very busy night."

Alannah giggled as he carried her into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 A Song For Peace

In the Shadow of the Red Castle

Chapter Seven A Song For Peace

Mirana stared with sad eyes at the vast expanse of grass and dirt that was all that was left of the once mighty castle of Salazen Grum. She stepped forward, mind racing with memories of growing up there with her sister-playing in the corridors, running around the croquet grounds, hiding in the many shadows. Their parents had made the shadows seem warm and inviting, a place for two little girls to go if they were feeling scared. But after Iracebeth changed, the shadows were no longer welcome and inviting. They became sinister and dangerous, hiding in their depths dark secrets that would take years to come to light.

Mirana tried to recapture the warmth she had felt when their parents were Ruling, but it was impossible. The deeper into darkness and madness her sister fell, the more alien Salazen Grum had begun to feel. Mirana had never told anyone, but she had almost felt relieved when her parents told her that she was to be the White Queen and rule from the White Castle of Marmoreal and would only have to come back to Salazen Grum for Reasons of State.

After the death of her parents and the crowning of herself and Iracebeth as the White and Red Queen, she had stayed on at Salazen Grum to help her sister with the tougher decisions in running Underland, and for many months they ruled jointly and if not quite peacefully, at least with a mutual tolerance for each other's eccentricities. But Mirana had woefully underestimated just how deeply into madness Iracebeth had fallen, and she was left stunned and saddened by the lengths Iracebeth was willing to go to gain absolute power.

When she was sent into Exile, she still held on to the hope that someday peace could be restored to her old childhood home. But then the stories began-rumor at first, than unutterable and terrifying truth. Murder, insanity, and torture-Salazen Grum was red with blood, inexorably tainted by a madwoman.

Mirana had not been near the Red Castle since her Exile, and now it was gone-swallowed up by the water and the ravages of time. She knelt down on the ground, running her hand along it, and smiled softly. The land had been sorely hurt, but it would come back, she thought, and in time Salazen Grum would be nothing but a memory and a story.

She turned as she heard a concerned voice call her name. "I'm alright, Alannah." She stood, walking over to where Alannah and Stayne stood arms about each others' waists. Stayne and Mirana had wanted to take one last look at the place where the castle that had so impacted their lives had stood, and Stayne had asked Alannah to come along for moral support. "It's just hard, seeing what was once my home reduced to nothing. I heard the stories about how badly it changed after Iracebeth exiled me, but I was never able to verify them."

"It was horrible here," Stayne said quietly. "I was somewhat safe from her wrath as I was her favorite, but others were not so lucky. At first, she would simply have anyone that angered her executed right away, but then she discovered that keeping them in the dungeons was a wonderful way to break their spirits. She'd always execute them after, though-that way she could be assured that they would no longer disobey her. She tainted everyone she touched, including me." He gulped, and then spoke in a sad voice. "I was on the verge of Madness so many times. I would lie awake at night, thoughts of death, torture, madness, and blood turning round and round in my head. I couldn't find peace anywhere-no matter where I went, she was there, wearing me down, chipping away at my sanity." He looked at Alannah. "The…the day of the Masquerade, I had been in the kitchens, looking for….an end. I wanted to die, because I thought for sure that was the only way for me to find peace. But I couldn't do it. I think….I longed for quick death, and all the potions Iracebeth had were slow acting, and I was too much of a coward to wait. So I did the next best thing and decided to drink myself into oblivion. Fortunately, before I could carry out what I thought to be a very good and decent plan, a servant informed me that my presence at the Masquerade was Required. So I went, sure that I would be miserable. I was, but then-I saw you, and for the first time in a long time, I felt something besides despair and interment madness. Your song calmed me down."

Alannah kissed him, tears running down her face, then turned towards the plain and began singing a song of peace. Mirana and Stayne listened, silent tears coursing down their faces for what had been and what was lost.

"_Lord, make me an instrument of your peace.  
Where there is hatred, let me sow love;  
Where there is injury, pardon;  
Where there is doubt, faith;  
Where there is despair, hope;  
Where there is darkness, light;  
And where there is sadness, joy._

O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek  
To be consoled as to console;  
To be understood as to understand;  
To be loved as to love.  
For it is in giving that we receive;  
It is in pardoning that we are pardoned;  
And it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. 

_Amen_."

Mirana swiped her hand across her eyes. "Thank you, Alannah. Let us hope that what was once a place of pain and madness becomes a place of peace. Now, we should return home."

They climbed into the carriage, Stayne and Mirana feeling as though a great burden had been lifted from them, and rode back to Marmoreal where their friends and family waited for them.

The Shadow of the Red Castle no longer cast its pall over Underland.

THE END


End file.
